


Titisan Angin

by MeuroHaseguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Help, Newbie - Freeform, QT, birthday fic, boneka gagak, hbd dadchi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeuroHaseguy/pseuds/MeuroHaseguy
Summary: Angin membawa kotak kecil berwarna orange cerah dan secarik surat.[Happy Birthday, Sawamura Daichi! (12/31) ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, saya author baru fandom Haikyuu. Dateng2 nulis fanfic buat ultahnya papa Daichi. habede, papa crow!

_**Pukul 6 pagi. Ramalan : Matahari bercahaya redup dengan salju menari.** _

  
Sederhana saja bagi Daichi. Ini hanya sebuah hari yang biasa di musim dingin, tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember. Hari menjelang pergantian tahun, disambut butiran salju yang turun pelan menyambut Miyagi.  
Menguap lebar, Daichi membalikkan telur di panggangan. Aroma khas telur dan mentega menguar di sekitar dapur. Selesai memasak, ia duduk di meja makan. Mengucap selamat makan, ia menyendok telur ke dalam mulutnya.  
_Tok tok._  
Apa ini? Tamu di jam enam pagi? Orang ini belum merasakan tinjunya. Menggerutu dengan telur disela kunyahannya, Daichi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.  
“Siapa itu?” namun ketika pintu dibuka, hanya tiupan angin yang menyambut. Sekitaran rumahnya masih gelap karena matahari tertutup awan cukup tebal, dingin dan mengigit tulang. Daichi bersumpah akan memukul siapapun-yang-mengetuk-pintu-pagi-buta-begini.  
Tapi tidak, Daichi menemukan secarik surat dan kotak kecil berwarna orange cerah tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia membuka kotak itu ketika sudah menutup pintu. Di dalamnya, sepasang boneka anak gagak kecil menyambutnya. Dengan tubuh hanya sebesar genggaman tangannya, paruh hitam dan sayap kecil. Daichi mendengus, lucu juga boneka ini.  
Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bahwa sepasang anak gagak ini membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Anak gagak yang satu, di puncak kepalanya berhiaskan rambut orange cerah mencolok. Paruh kecilnya terbuka, dengan mata yang memancarkan semangat. Sementara yang satu lagi, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Yang membedakan adalah ekspresi si gagak yang tertekuk kebawah—cemberut. Daichi tertegun, ini bukan boneka gagak biasa. Ini boneka gagak Hinata dan Kageyama.  
Daichi beralih membuka amplop surat yang datang bersama boneka gagak. Di dalamnya terdapat surat dengan tulisan asal dan gambar gagak kecil-kecil.

  
_Kapten, bagi kami kapten sudah seperti ayah kami sendiri. Kapten adalah kapten terbaik kami!_

  
Itu yang tertulis di sana.  
Daichi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ditaruhnya hadiah kecil itu di meja ruang tamu.

* * *

 

 

 _ **Pukul 12 siang. Ramalan : Awan bergumul, mengarak-arak~ (Itu lagu?)**_  
_Tok tok tok._  
Daichi merasakan déjà vu. Ia berjalan dan sebelum ia sempat tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, si pelaku sudah hilang seakan terbawa angin.  
Daichi mengehela napas, dan terdiam melihat ada kiriman lagi. Kali ini hanya kotak—yang ukurannya sama dengan kotak pertama—di teras depan. Daichi bertanya-tanya siapa, tetapi memutuskan untuk membawa kotak itu masuk ke dalam.  
“Apalagi kali ini, “ katanya, sambil membuka tutup kotak. Oh, boneka gagak lagi. Daichi terkekeh, lalu meletakkan dua boneka gagak itu di meja ruang tamu.  
Kini boneka gagaknya berbeda lagi. Yang satu ukurannya sama dengan yang dikirim tadi pagi, namun model rambutnya berbeda, agak lebih panjang. Mata kecil si gagak malu-malu dan terkesan ketakutan. Daichi mengenalnya, ini gagak Yamaguchi. Sementara yang satu lagi badannya agak lebih besar, dengan rambut pirang pucat pendek mencuat-cuat. Matanya menatap acuh dengan persegi membingkai kedua mata kelerengnya. Lihat, yang ini punya Tsukishima. Bahu Daichi berguncang menahan tawa.  
Di dalam kotaknya, secarik kertas mencuat. Tangannya lantas mengambilnya, dan membaca pesan di dalamnya. Tulisan yang lebih rapi, rapat, dan kecil menyambutnya.

  
_Terkadang Daichi-san menyeramkan kalau marah (Itu kata Asahi-san) , tapi Daichi-san adalah kapten yang bijak._

  
Daichi agak luluh, walau setengah hatinya menyumpah kalimat (yang ia yakini tulisan Tsukishima) yang terkesan mengejeknya. Tapi ia tepis itu.  
Rasa hangat di dadanya makin jadi.

* * *

 

 

_**Pukul 3 sore. Ramalan : Akhirnya agak hangat (Terdengar suara bersin) .** _

  
Kertas-kertas catatan pertandingan Karasuno berserakan di ruang tamu. Daichi menelitinya, mengelompokkannya. Lalu—  
_Tok tok tok tok tok._  
Hei hei, apa ia tidak bisa ditinggal tenang sedikit? Kali ini yang mengetuk pintu lebih sadis. Daichi mulai bertanya-tanya orang gila mana yang merencakan semua ini.  
“Baik, baik, aku datang, “ ucap Daichi ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu semakin kencang. Ia khwatir pintunya akan bolong ketika ia membukanya nanti.  
“Siapa?”  
Ia disambut kekosongan di teras. Daichi mulai lelah dengan ini.  
Ia merunduk sedikit, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan kotak yang sama. Kali ini kotak itu ditemani bungkusan abstrak yang dilapisi kertas kado bergambar Santa Claus.  
Daichi menutup pintu, kemudian membuka kotaknya. Sepasang boneka burung gagak lainnya duduk manis di dasar kotak. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir siapa ini, dengan rambut mencuat tinggi ke atas dan yang satu lagi menatap ketakutan. Gagak Asahi dan Nishinoya.

  
_Daichi-san, pakailah hadiah yang kubawa untukmu! Pakailah di pesta tahun baru nanti!!_

  
Daichi bisa menebak ini tulisan Nishinoya, lalu membuka bungkusan yang lain dan menemukan ikat kepala orange dengan tulisan “PRIA SERIBU SEMANGAT” besar di sekitar ikat kepalanya.  
“Dasar.” Ia mendengus.

* * *

 

 

_**Pukul 6 sore. Ramalan : Ada bulan tidak ya?** _

  
Ini kali keempat pintu rumahnya diketuk, dan kali ini kotak yang datang sedikit lebih besar. Daichi membukanya, dan menemukan enam ekor gagak kecil gemuk bergerumul dengan surat di dalamnya. Dua boneka gagak botak (Narita dan Tanaka) , dua boneka gagak perempuan (Ah, itu Shimizu dan Yachi-san, lucunya, batin Daichi) , dan boneka gagak berambut abu-abu pucat dan boneka bermata sayu (Ini Kinoshita dan Ennoshita) .  
Daichi lalu membuka surat yang disambut tulisan rapi dan stiker-stiker bertema Natal.

  
_Tetap semangat, Daichi-san! Karasuno akan memenangkan turnamen musim semi nanti! \\(^ O ^)/_

  
Daichi meletakkan enam boneka gagak itu di atas laci ruang tamu, bersama boneka gagak lainnya.  
“Hm?”

* * *

 

 

_**Pukul 23.50 malam. Ramalan : COUNTDOWN! (Tte, memangnya itu ramalan?!)** _

  
_Tok tok._  
Daichi berjengit. Ini hampir tengah malam, dan seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Bukankah semua hadiahnya sudah dikirim?  
_Tok tok._  
Mungkin itu orang tuanya. Tapi bukankah mereka baru kembali dari perjalanan dinas tiga hari lagi?  
_Tok tok._  
Menepis semua pikiran negatifnya, Daichi berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka pintu dan—  
“OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, DAICHI/DAICHI-SAN!”  
—Disambut satu tim Karasuno (Bahkan pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-sensei terlihat di belakang.)  
“Woah, kalian?!”  
“Terkejut, Daichi-san?” Nishinoya nyengir penuh kemenangan.  
“Apa kau akan membiarkan kami kedinginan begini?” kali ini Sugawara bersuara. Daichi tersadar, lalu menyuruh mereka semua masuk.  
Rumahnya mendadak ramai dengan semua anggota timnya datang. Seperti biasa, Kageyama dan Hinata bertengkar, berebut potongan ayam paling besar. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi mendengus di belakang mereka.  
“Daichi-san, kau harus memakai ikat kepala yang kuberikan!” ujar Nishinoya sambil mengunyah ayam.  
Daichi menggaruk belakang lehernya, entah harus berkomentar apa.  
“Daichi.” Kemudian ia merasa dirinya ditarik dan menemukan Sugawara pelakunya. Mereka berdiri di depan laci yang penuh boneka gagak.  
“Ini idemu?” dan Sugawara tertawa. Harusnya Daichi sudah tahu.  
Kemudian Sugawara mengeluarkan sesuatu, kotak yang sama. Daichi menelengkan kepalanya. Membuka isinya, boneka gagak berambut hitam spike dan abu-abu.  
Bonekanya dan Sugawara.  
Pantas rasanya ada yang hilang, batin Daichi.  
“Selamat ulang tahun, kapten.”  
Daichi tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga saya bisa apdet lebih banyak di sini /cry


End file.
